Too Sweet to Resist
by J. W. Darklight
Summary: Bubbles and Buttercup can save the world from evil... but they can't save themselves from the forbidden feelings. Sometimes good girls do bad things, and bad girls just do worst! Bubbles/Buttercup/Princess Morbucks. -FEMSLASH-
1. Facing the truth

**Author's note: **

**This is a story based on the song "All the things she said" by t.A.t.U. **

**So, obviously it's a FEMSLASH. Yes, it means that contains romance between female characters. **

**Don't let me lose interest in this before finishing it, so review it! **

**I hope to upload the another chapter as soon as possible...**

* * *

Secrets. A special word because it's always hidden the truth. The consequences when they're revealed change completely the lives of those people who are involved.

But they just helped Bubbles to discover the only thing that caused her the greatest satisfaction of all.

And it was that day. Their father had to travel to Cityville. In this place several scientists would meet for a few days to make a demonstration of their latest inventions and vote to decide who is gonna gain the recognition for the best creation of the year.

Although he already had a lot of trophies and one of them was for having created the powerpuff girls, he was determined on continue attending to the competition.

When he gave them the news, the girls just could think about their plans during the Professor's absence.

"Fine. Tonight I'll go to a party and may not arrive to sleep "Buttercup hurried up to say as Dad closed the door.

Blossom and Bubbles exchanged glances. It seemed that everything was already very well planned.

"You're right. We can do everything we please in these days, but you shouldn't take advantage "Blossom recalled.

"Come on, girls. You can also do the same, and none will denounce to the other ... "and then she looked up at Blossom," do you, sister? "

"Whatever. At last we are not interested in what you do." an upset Blossom answered and then, she turned around to go to her room.

"And what about you, Bubbles?" Buttercup asked while she was lifting an eyebrow.

"Well ... I think I'm going to finish tidy up my bedroom, you know, I'm going to give it a special touch worthy of a sweet little girl"

"Oh, yeah ... I know what that means" and she put her eyes blank. "Ok. It's time to go. Do not expect I arrive early"

For a moment, Bubbles thought Buttercup was close to giving her a kiss before leaving, but she just stopped and smiled ashamed:

"Goodbye. Take care."

For a moment, she looked at the pigtailed sister and smiled. It seemed indecisive; it was like Buttercup would want to add something more. Then, she looked at the stairs and shouted to Blossom:

"Bye, Blossom. And don't get mad for me anymore. I know what I do. I just don't want to stay at home in a night when I have a chance to be free."

"I'll be fine. See you" Buttercup said to her sister before open the door and get out.

Bubbles just stayed there. The way that sometimes Buttercup looked at her made her feel a strange sensation. It seemed as she was hiding something. Maybe an unusual and biased thing was happening.  
Or it could be her imagination, so Bubbles played this feeling down.

Bubbles was going to started to tidy up her bedroom, but first she wanted to see the clothes of the new shopping center that had recently opened.

As she was walking around all the shops, she was thinking of Buttercup. It was very difficult to convince the toughest girl to accompany her sister to go shopping, though it was she who most often accepted, not even Blossom, and Bubbles still didn't understand why if her indecisions about what's the garment that look better exasperated her, and above all, it was Buttercup who finished loading the bags that contain everything Bubbles had bought… this really bothered her a lot.  
It was absurd, how could she be missing her own sister? Always saw it. It should be bored of her, but ... it was not the case.

When she returned at home saw Blossom on the phone. Assumed she was talking with her boyfriend and obviously would take hours to hung up, so went to her bedroom and closed the door.

Bubbles puffed as she was watching inside.

The stuffed animals were thrown everywhere and the CDS clutter on the desktop. Some posters that were pasted on the wall were broken or simply no longer liked her, and when she saw under the bed found too many trendy magazines and shoes.

Beside, she also wanted to rearrange the place of the furniture. Definitely, the girl was much work to do. This time she didn't want to use superpowers because she had enough time to do it calmly.

They were nearly four o'clock, and Bubbles was still missing accommodate all the magazines in a box. She was tired, so decided to do it the next day.

Had just taken a bath with warm water, and now she was brushing her hair before to make the pigtails when heard noises on the stairs.

"Buttercup?" Bubbles asked.

In thinking that it could be her, the despondency that she was feeling since Buttercup had left the house was removed. Quickly, Bubbles opened her bedroom door.  
She saw a staggered Buttercup climbing the stairs.

"Why don't you come here and help me to climb?"  
Her way of speech indicated she had drunk enough.

Immediately, Bubbles went to Buttercup and took one of her arms.

"You won't do this again, understand?"

Seeing her sister on these conditions, feelings of concern, fear and anger were mixing up inside of her.

"It's nothing …I just… drank… two beers!" Buttercup told her sarcastic and then started to laugh.

"Yes… sure!"

Bubbles helped her to climb the stairs were missing until Buttercup stopped in front of her sister's bedroom door.

"Bubbles ... you'll always be there when I need you, right?"

"Sure. You shouldn't doubt it." she smiled tenderly. "Promise not to drink like that again? ..."

"I promise."

"Good."

Those green eyes that almost always remained defiant become undecided for a second time...

"Bubbles ..."

"Yes?"

She hoped this time Buttercup would dare to confess what always left in silence.

"I just… really drink a lot… to gather the courage to tell you ..."

Her heart began beating fiercely. Buttercup looked at her eyes and waited a moment before saying.

"I love you, but isn't a sisterly love… I mean, it's another kind.... I'm just… in love… with you. Oh, damn it! Look, what I'm saying"

Bubbles was stunned.

"What? I can't believe it…"

"And… what about this? Do you think… it could be make you believe?

Suddenly, Buttercup pressed her lips against Bubbles'. All her attention was caught from that brief and delicate kiss, and simply, she couldn't or she didn't want to do anything to deny it. Even, it took Bubbles by surprise that she was also enjoying the moment.

"Buttercup! What are you doing? "a girl shouted behind them.

Immediately, they moved away and looked where the hysterical cry came. It wasn't Blossom, it was…

"Princess Morbucks? Why is she here, Buttercup?"

"What? I don't know ... but I can explain you… I mean…both"

"Explain, what?" Bubbles said confused.

"Yes! Tell us now! How you can kiss another girl in front of your girlfriend?" Princess Morbucks shouted hysterically again...


	2. Guilty

**A/N: As soon as possible I upload the second chapter exactly as I had promissed. Despite, no one has reviewed I hope you're liking this.**

**Also, I'm so sorry if my narration isn't very good but english is not my native language, but even then I try to do my best.**

**From now, it's gonna be the Bubbles' POV, I don't know why but it's easier to me write this way.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: GUILTY

The image of Buttercup looking at me and her angered girlfriend was blinded by tears.

I couldn't put up with it no longer, so I ran into my bedroom. After closing the door, I felt as if the strength to keep standing was gone, so I let fall slowly sliding through the door until sit on the floor and lean my head on my knees.

"How could you do this, Buttercup? You're an idiot ... "I heard that Princess yelling from outside. "... while I worry about preparing a coffee, you take the opportunity to get jealous. Of course I know you do because you're tired of being who always feel jealous that all boys and girls at school come to me. And now you want to have that kind of attention, "she paused to ask puzzled:" Buttercup? ... Buttercup, listen to me! This is no time for sleep; you're talking to me, with the Princess Morbucks, the richest girl in Townsville! ... and your girlfriend, too. "

"You shut up! Your damn voice just stuns me more. It is not even true what you say, boys and girls just look for you and are kind when they need to do a party at a big place, as they did today, and other things they need from you, such as money. Damn it, I can't keep my eyes open ... would you be all right if we talk later? Perfect, at last we agree on something. You know where the door is. Good night! "

I started to hear that steps were going toward the bedroom close by mine, and after a strong close-door stopped.

"But, how can you go as well? I am your girlfriend ... and the richest girl in Townsville! Open the door!" Princess Morbucks continued yelling while knocking furiosly the door of Buttercup's room.

I felt a little relieved after listening to the conversation, as during it Buttercup had made it very clear that she no longer loved that girl, if she ever had done. But on the other hand, the obvious facts about their sexual preferences still kept me flabbergasted.

Several questions fluttering in my head ... how and when it happened? Why had never let his family to know that? For how long she had concealed the secret revealed tonight? But especially, if I was able to love her.

The days following this situation, I tried to talk to Buttercup as little as possible, and obviously avoid staying alone with her. It seemed a mutual and implicit agreement between both, as Buttercup also pretended that my presence and our kiss did not care.

The first class was around to start, so I went to my locker. As soon as I opened they fell sealed envelopes with stamps in the shape of heart, flowers, chocolates and small boxes of gifts. The boys and girls who were near looked at my cry of astonishment came.

The boys started to tell who was closer: "Well, it happens very often, and she mustn't be surprised." "That and more deserves the most beautiful girl in the school." "One day, would Bubbles accept to go out with any of us? I hope it's me the chosen one "...

While the girls said to her friends: "She is the most popular girl in school, I want to be like her." "I can't believe the boys prefer a girl with a hairstyle so child." "I am prettier and smarter than her"...

"I can't believe it! Someone gave you these delicious chocolate with almonds that I like so much. Are you going to invite me one, right?" Blossom said while was approaching me to help me pick up the nice gifts that boys had sent to me.

"Hopefully _the chocolate boy_ had left his name somewhere" she said and looked for a note. "If I were so popular with them like you, surely I'd ask them for cramming my locker with candies, no matter they were anonymous."

"Popular? Of course I'm not. I'm so normal like the other girls at school. All of us have ever happened something like that."

"Are you sure?" she inquired cynical.

"Uhmm…Well, I think so…"

"I just realized why sometimes boys feel that you reject them. You are not aware of the situation."

"But ... it's without intention." I replied worried. The idea of hurting someone I thought was very cruel.

"Of course."

"Hey, you two... Do you think stay out there? The class is nearly to begin." Buttercup shouted from the door of the classroom. She not even approached us. She believed the idea of _the secret suitor and his sweets gifts_ was stupid.

"We're coming" Blossom answered.

Quickly, I took off the sheets that still remain into my locker.  
"I'm going to read this notes after school. Now, help me to pick up this."  
There were too many things, so we had to put away some into Blossom's locker, and others in our backpacks.

"Well... you take too long" Buttercup grumbled when we entered to the classroom and looked for a place near her.

In the class I watched Buttercup. She doesn't matter what the professor was saying and flicked through a sports magazine that she had placed inside a book to simulate she was reading the interesting lesson.

I just giggled. Her rebels and reckless attitudes almost always were very attractive to me. When I started to be in troubles during the battles, was Buttercup who protected me. But when I tried to thank her, she always answered: "You are the weakest sister, remember?"

After completing the class schedule, Blossom had decided to stay in the school library. She said there was the best place for doing homework.

We insist too much that she accompany us to back home, but we failed to do so.

It didn't seem to be the best idea, however, there was no other option.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The silence between us was uncomfortable, and yet odd. I was not sure if I had the courage to talk to her and holding the gaze when she looked at me, though I tried.

"Look, don't you think this a cute draw?" I asked shyly.

Buttercup got to look at it. His seriously face showed a slight smile.

"I must accept… it's a very professional drawing."

"Really?"

"Yeah… You look… pretty good."

I blushed.

"Hey… What's wrong with you, Bubbles?"

She seemed upset.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I mean…" and she lifted an eyebrow. "Why are you blushing?"

"Because you were a little friendlier with me than in days before."

When she started to felt the flush in her cheeks, she tried to hide it looking away.

"Yeah. Whatever you say"

Despite his rudeness, I knew deep inside, Buttercup was a polite and tender girl.

"I thought we did not come with me for being... with her"

"Ah, you mean my... sorry, that girl. We have not even spoken since that night."

"You remember everything that happened?" I asked more ashamed than ahead.

"No ... well ... yes. I can... remember some things. "

Maybe I would have preferred not to answer otherwise compelled me to continue to talk about that, even though it was the best time to do it.

"I guess not lied when I confess your feelings especially if you were in that condition. You know, drunks never say lies."

"Huh?" These huge green eyes were opened surprised, "But if I admit I won't miss you, right?

What doubted for a moment. Yet it wasn't decided which was the best solution, because I was starting to get guilty about starting to have the same feelings she had for me and thought it was totally possible that there's a romance with my own sister.

"I don't know. Could we go to another place to talk about this?" I finally answered.


End file.
